


AMALGAM

by Mysicpines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Undertale, father!gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysicpines/pseuds/Mysicpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After creating what was originally supposed to be a simple science experiment by combining a sliver of a human SOUL with that of a dying monster's, Doctor Gaster realizes that delving too deep into the nature of magic itself could spell disaster for the entire Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AMALGAM

* he used to be someone I admired.  
* i thought he was everything.  
* now he's nothing to me.  
* no, he's worse than nothing.

• i hate him.  
\-----------------  
**ENTRY #1- X/XX/19XX  
I can't believe it. I'm a genius! Combining a small sliver of a human SOUL with that of a monster's... Have I really done it? Have I created life? This could in no way break the barrier, not yet... I still have yet to isolate the variable that makes a human SOUL different from ours... Maybe this test subject can help with that.**

"Hello? Wake up."  
Gaster's heart jumped with excitement as the form in front of him opened his eyes for the first time. He was so small... But this way, the scientist could research his growth and development. This was quite possibly his greatest breakthrough of all time- this test subject could be more powerful than he could ever imagine.  
In due time, he could start testing.  
The infant trained his gaze on him, and Gaster sucked in a breath. Oh no- he didn't expect him to be so cute. This, was bad.  
"Control yourself, Wingding. He's just an experiment. No emotional attachment allowed."  
He picked up his creation by the fabric under his collar, lifting him from the heated chamber that had been sustaining his life for the past two weeks.  
"Hm. I think this is how you hold children. Who knows." The baby completely dangling from his blue onesie, he giggled, waving his arms in the air. Gaster had to force himself not to interact.  
_No emotional attachment. No emotional attachment._  
He placed him in a small tube, then pressing a button. A few pulsing beeps later, and his trusty AI rang out loud and clear.  
**"SCAN COMPLETE, DR. GASTER! LIFE FUNCTIONS: NORMAL. SOUL STATUS: NORMAL. MAGIC LEVELS: OVER 170%, ACTUALLY. MIGHT WANNA GET THAT CHECKED ON, DOC. SOMETHING SMELLS FISHY."**

"Well, that's not very comforting." Gaster cast his gaze over his creation once more- By Asgore, was he proud of it. He worked too long and hard on this to have no emotional attachment. He couldn't call him something stupid like 'Test Subject 1" or "SETC1"... He gazed down at his clipboard for a long moment. The entirety of his typing was in wingdings, but his apprentice's....  
"Sans. That's what I'll call you. Sans Serif. Now, Sans, let's go figure out what's wrong with your magic levels, shall we?" This time he grabbed Sans by his ribcage, carrying him like a briefcase across the room to another machine. Plopping him on a table, he noticed the child had fallen asleep. "Oh, my... Is that not how I'm supposed to carry him? He's not broken, right? Oh well- I can still carry out the tests." Sans promptly fell over from lack of support, curling up on the clear glass surface. "...A-anyways. Let's see... Press that here, that over there... Scan, and, activate." Excited, he jammed a bony finger down on a button and sparks of electricity started to fly around Sans. He just wanted to get a reading on the kid's magical prowess, that was all. Though, as he watched the numbers climb, something felt... Off.  
"What-? This is too high... This is on the scale of a-!" His sentence was cut short by his subject's eyes snapping open, glowing a bright, radiant blue. All of the sudden he was glowing as well, and Gaster was slammed into the ground. Everything went black before the scientist could even think a single syllable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole here!  
> Yeeeah, this is.... Tiny... Still getting the hang of Gaster. Trust me, I'm better than this. Next entry should be longer, I promise. See you all soon~


End file.
